Team ARCH
by IX Raven
Summary: Its the start of a new year at Beacon and new faces are showing up. But when an old foe and deadly new enemies emerge will teams RWBY, JNPR, and the new arrivals team ARCH be able to save all they hold dear? AU story set during what would be RWBY's third year at Beacon. Contains White Rose, Bumblebee, Noren, Pyrrha X Jaune pairings. Rated M for violence, language, and minor fluff.
1. New home, old battles

**Team Archer**

Archer Grace stood looking out the window of the flying ship. The ground past by quickly but he was still able to take in the beauty of the land bellow him. The forest caused him to feel a little homesick even thought it had only been three days sense he had left for Beacon. The sound of something hitting metal snapped him out of his thoughts. The rest of the passengers were surrounding two boys who looked to be having a wrestling match he even saw a few bets being made. The two boys were faunus, in fact the whole ship other then Archer contained only faunus students who were also accepted. They had all come from the outlaying settlements that tended to stay away from major human cities as much as possible. Another cry went up as one of the boys, a wolf faunus, pined the other to the deck while bending his arm at an unnatural angle. The pined boy let out one last cry before hitting his fist against the deck signaling his surrender. There were groans and cheers as lien was passed around and the wolf faunus walked proudly from the ring.

He raised his hands and shouted to the crowed. "Anyone else want to try and beat me?" The faunus got quiet and none met his eyes. He turned and saw Archer watching and smiled. "How about you human? Think you can take me?" Archer gave him and quick examination, the faunus had gray fur on his arms and head with long sharp claws extending from each finger. His teeth were also sharp even by wolf faunus standards and he had the look of someone used to fighting.

Archer gave an approving nod he was in good physical condition which Archer wanted to see in his opponents. "Yes I could fight you but I'm not in the mood right now." Was all he said before turning back to look out the window.

The faunus let out a low growl. "Well then why don't you come over here and prove it." He gave and ugly smile. "Unless your a coward."

Archer Grace was many things, some he wasn't proud of but the one thing he was not was a coward. However he was also a fair fighter when aloud to be and he was wearing full body armor which could crush the faunus with its weight alone. The faunus meanwhile was in what looked to be a lightweight brown hunting outfit. "Maybe when we land I fear I would be at an unfair advantage." He stated pointing at his armor.

The faunuses ear twitched in annoyance. "Then why don't you just take it off?"

"Because I can't wear anything under it, it would hinder my movements to much." That was only partiality true Archer could wear a shirt and shorts under the armor with no problems but today he had decided not to.

The faunus let out a snarl but conceded to the fact that Archer was right. "Fine, but first chance we get you and me fight." He turned back to the rest of the students and started boasting about how easy of a win it will be.

It was strange, Archer thought how the faunus was acting. True they didn't have the highest of regards towards humans, but most tried to act civil to those that hadn't showed any sight of racism. "He must have his reasons." Archer mused to himself. A few minutes passed by before Archer saw it in the distance. The beauty of Beacon Academy was far greater in person then any picture could capture. The towering spires and surrounding forest took the breath out of Archer's lungs as he looked at them. He was so transfixed with the school he did not notice someone walking up behind him.

"Hell of ah view ain't it?" Archer jumped at the sound of the girls voice behind him silently cursing himself for not noticing her. He turned and caught his breath for a second time. Standing before him was another wolf faunus with dark crimson hair and eyes. She looked more human then the other faunus only having a small amount of fur on her arms and hair that went to her shoulders. She wore white military camouflage jeans and parka it was most the same for her shirt and had a pair of crimson colored axes at her sides. "Hay tinman you ok in there?"

Archer was thankful for deciding to wear his full set of armor so it hid his reaction to her appearance. He blinked a few times to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine, and yes it is quiet the view." He said without taking his eyes off her.

She walked past him smiling and leaned against the railing. "I bet it is." She said giving him a knowing look. "So what is a loan human doing on a ship full of faunus?"

"Well I would think its because we all lived close to the same airport."

"Yes but their was two ships and the humans all went on the other one so there has to be more to it then that."

Archer knew she wouldn't let it go so he took a deep breath, "In truth I prefer the company of faunus to that of humans."

She looked at Archer with wide eyes making her all the more beautiful to him. "And why would that be?"

"Story for another time."

She was about to respond but just then the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Attention students we will be landing at Beacon in twenty minutes make sure you have all your belongings with you anything left behind will be given to Signal Academy for there students to use." The speaker crackled off.

"Well I best be getting ready it was nice meeting you...?"

"Archer."

"Raine." She turned to walk away but had only taken a few steps before something slammed into the airship and Archer's head hit one of the reinforced windows cracking it. He recoiled fell on Raine. "Damn your heavy get off!"

Archer grunted and stood before holding out his hand to help Raine up. "Sorry, what in the world hit us?"

"Nevermores!" Someone shouted from the front of the ship.

The captain's voice came back over the speaker, "All hands prepare to defend the ship, students remain in the passenger section and stay away from the..." The sound system went quiet as a large explosion rocked through the ship. Archer and Raine were thrown into the railing and the other students toppled over each other.

"Oh my god." Archer herd Raine say from his side. Archer looked out the window and saw that another ship was also under attack from the flying beasts. This one however looked to be taking far more damage then their ship. As if on que the other ships engines exploded sending the ship in a dive towards the ground. At the last moment the ship pulled up so it slid rather then crashed onto the ground. It skidded to a halt in the middle of a red leafed forest about fifteen miles from the school. Archers view on the spectacle was obscured as a dark shadow flu passed.

The nevermore was far larger then its brethren its wing spanned to almost twice that of the others. Archer watched as it circled around and dived towards him and Raine. Without thinking Archer shoved Raine out of the way seconds before it impacted into the glass shattering it. Before he could comprehend what was happening the nevermore grabbed him with one of its talons and pulled him out of the airship and into open sky. He heard Raine call out to him but the sound was drowned out by the air rushing past him.

Archer tried to slip out of its grasp but the claws wouldn't budge. "Come on damn you let go!" After a minute of struggling with no success he decided there was only one way he could get away. "Hopefully this wont backfire." He said as he pressed a button located on the palm of his right hand. Two tubes with the fronts in the shape of small dragon heads popped out on ether side of his arm. "Eat this!" Fire burst forth and onto the nevermore's leg quickly burning through its skin. The nevermore let out a cry of pain before releasing Archer and flying away its leg still burning.

"Well it sort of worked." Archer said to himself as he plummeted toward the ground. "I need to find something to grab onto before I end up paste on the forest floor." Then he saw it, one of the crashed airship's wings was stuck to a line of trees. "I only have one chance at this." Archer brought his right arm back as far as he could. A small amount of steam was vented as he threw his arm forward and launched his claw towards the wing. A few seconds later it connected and Archer used the chain attached to it to swing under the wing and land on the other side denting the wing a little. With the press of one more button the claw retracted back into place. He tested moving his fingers when it reattached to make sure it was aligned properly.

"Now lets see whats going on." The nevermores had broken off on their attack as the airships neared the school. As he watched a figure in red appeared on top of one and drove a viscous looking weapon into its skull before disappearing in a flash of red. Archer turned to get a look at the crashed ship. A large fire started to burn the surrounding area around the ship. "I'd better see if anyone is alive down there." With that happy thought he jumped from the wing and landed on the ground ten feet below him.

There were shouts of surprise fallowed by gunshots to Archers back and what felt like a hammer or mace to his head sending him sprawling face first into the ground. "Stay back grim!" Came a panicked cry.

Archer was pissed he shot to his feet, getting more fearful cries, ripped off his helmet slamming it to the ground before turning to his attackers. "Do I look like a fucking grim to you! Your lucky you didn't kill me!" There were seven students total in the group. Five were standing farther back with looks of fear on their faces.

The last two, the ones that had attacked him, still had their weapons drawn and aimed at him. One was a mouse faunus with green eyes and black hair he was holding a large morning star. The other was a human girl she was on the large side with blue eyes and blond hair holding an assault rifle with a barbed bayonet. They both wore dark orange long coats and blue winter caps. "And where the hell did you come from?" The girl asked. "You weren't on our ship."

"One of those stupid birds thought it would be fun to throw me from my ship." The pair lowered their weapons and the boy waved the others over. "Is this all that's left from the ship?" The survivors wouldn't meet his eyes and a few looked close to crying. Archer rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "Right well we should get out of these woods the grim will be swarming the area soon looking for us." The students pulled out a variety of weapons and looked more determined then before. "Alright then this way." The group fallowed Archer through the forest towards Beacon.


	2. Perfect Timing

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it all belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

Ruby stood in a line with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR. They were waiting for professor Goodwitch to give them their orders on how to approach the crashed airship situation. She ended her call with professor Ozpin and turned toward the gathered teams. "Students our goal is to get to the crashed airship and escort any survivors back to safety." Her eyes drifted across both teams. "Expect plenty of grim to be looking for them as well so we must act fast but be careful we don't need to lose anyone else today. The ship went down about fifteen miles from the landing pad. If there are any survivors they are most likely making their way here as we speak so you wont have to go as far in." She clicked a few buttons on her scroll before looking them over again. "Any questions?" She said in her usual orderly manner.

They all shook their heads. Yang slammed her fists together. "Don't worry professor we'll find them and be back in no time!" A small cheer went up from the two teams as they started towards the edge of the forest. They moved into the forest for three miles before the sound of something running started coming from ahead. Ruby gave quick hand signals and the teams spread out waiting in ambush. A minute later figures burst through a hedge. The teams rushed into action, Ruby swung her scythe under the legs of the leading figure and was about to finish it with a downward swing when she realized what it was.

"Wait, wait we're not grim!" A mouse faunus lay there on the ground his arms raised to protect himself.

Ruby looked around to see six beaten and bruised poeple lying or sitting on the ground. Folding her scythe and helped move him so that he could lay down against a tree. "Whats your name." Ruby asked once the boy was settled.

"John" He responded still shacking both from exhaustion and almost being killed.

Ruby put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down your safe now." John's shacking subsided a little and his panicked breathing slowed to a more normal rate. "Tell me is this everyone? Did no one else make it?"

John eyes lit up and he tried to stand only to be held down by Ruby. "There are two others they stayed behind to hold off a pack of beowolves, you have to help them!"

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"We split up about a mile and a half back."

Ruby nodded. "Alright don't worry we'll find them." She turned and waved Jaune and Weiss over.

"Yes Ruby what do you need?" Weiss asked.

"How are they looking can they move?"

Jaune's shoulders fell. "Not in their condition I'm surprised that they got this far. We can't move them without risking the possibility of injuring them further."

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Any ideas?"

"We will need an airship to transport them but the only way to get one out here is to have someone run back to Beacon and show them the way here."

"We also have to get the others."

"What others?" Jaune and Weiss both asked at once.

"Two others stayed behind to fight off some grim we have to see if they are ok."

"Ruby you dunce, why didn't you mention that before?" Weiss didn't wait for Ruby to give an answer. "Yang, Blake get over here."

"What can we do for you princess?" Yang said leaving team to stifle a few giggles.

The situation was important so Weiss let is go. "I need you two, to run back to Beacon and get us an airship for evacuating these people."

"Sure but what will the rest of you be doing?"

"Me and Ruby need to head towards the direction the survivors came from."

"Why?"

"Some people got left behind and we need to see if their still alive."

"You know it would be faster if I went by myself." Ruby said.

"I am not letting you go out their by yourself Ruby its to dangerous."

Ruby let out a groan. "You just like my dad."

Jaune stepped forward. "And my team will be staying here to protect the wounded."

"That's the plan."

Yang stepped forward and hugged Ruby and Weiss. "Stay safe you two."

"Don't worry Yang together we are unstoppable!" With that Ruby grabbed Weiss and they were gone in a cloud of rose pedals. They reappeared a few meters away from the group and sprinted in the direction the crash survivors had came from.

Weiss spent the time thinking to herself. "Could they still be alive? The others barely made it as far as they did without any fighting. What hope do these two have?" Her question was answered by a flaming Beowulf that came bursting out of the bushes ahead of her. Weiss and Ruby stopped to watch as it rolled around trying to put out the flame. However a few moments later it collapsed dead. It was then that Weiss heard the sound of gunfire and the howls of Beowolves. "Dammit Weiss pay attention an Ursa could have snuck up on you the way you were unfocused." Ruby made a low whistle to get her attention and they made their way carefully through the bushes the Beowulf had come from. The sight before the two made both hold their breaths.

Both the people they were looking for were their but they looked to be in bad shape. One of them a girl was laying against a tree and firing her weapon at the grim the bayonet was broken off halfway down the blade. The girl had claw marks all over her body and a giant bite wound on her left thigh that had not been given medical attention. The other one, a boy was standing between the girl and the Beowolves. He was wearing silver and black armor that was stained with blood and had white hair with golden eyes. His armor had claw marks over every inch of it and was covered in so much blood it was impossible to tell if it was his or the grims. Just then three Beowolves ran at the pair. The first had its brains blown out as the girl fired dust rounds through its skull. The boy impaled the second in the heart with three claws that extended from his left wrist and burnt the last with a small burst of fire from his right arm. Even with the three dead there were still a dozen grim surrounding the pair. The alpha of the pack a large Beowulf with thick white bone covering most of its body moved forward and let out a howl that was taken up by the rest of the grim.

The air around the boy started to glow a dark yellow as he activated his aura. The alpha and the two closest Beowolves to it started to shake their heads as if they were trying to get rid of a fly. The grim's eyes turned from red to gold and they stopped shaking. The boy fell to his hands and knees and the grim moved in for the kill only to be stopped by the three yellow eyed Beowolves. The three tore into their former pack killing half before any could react.

"Weiss whats happening?" She looked over and saw Ruby staring wide eyed at the carnage before them.

"I think he is controlling them somehow?" Weiss hated not having the answers but she had no idea what was going on. As the fighting came to an end only the alpha remained alive. It bent down next to the boy and helped him get shakily to his feet.

"Good boy." He said patting its head. The wolf sniffed the air for a few seconds before turning toward Rube and Weiss growling. The boy turned in their direction. "You can come out he wont bite." He laughed as the Beowulf licked the blood form its teeth. Weiss looked to Ruby who only shrugged before stepping into the clearing. The boy was now kneeling next the wounded girl looking over her leg. "Ether of you have any medical training? I have no idea how to treat this."

Weiss knelt down next to him. "I know some but I don't have the necessary supplies with me."

"You came to a crash sight without anything that could fix major wounds?" The boy said his voice sounding highly annoyed.

"We did but left it with the people you sent ahead."

He relaxed a little and gave a sigh of relief. "Well thank god something went right today." He pointed to the girls wound. "Well then any ideas on what to do about this?

"Maybe we could cauterize it?" Ruby thought out loud.

Weiss jumped as the girl's arm shot forward and grabbed hers. "No, please anything but that!"

The boy looked to Weiss and Ruby. "Hold her down." The girls eyes went wild as she found herself held against the ground. "Calm down Xenia you've probably lost most feeling in it anyway."

"I don't think that's helping." Ruby said having trouble holding on to the struggling girl. The boy sighed and activated the flame thrower on his arm. He waited for a few seconds for a small flame to come out the front end and pressed it to Xenia's wound. To her credit she only let out a few small whimpers as the flame was pressed against the wound. After two minutes the boy let the fire die and moved back to allow Weiss to examine his work.

"Well the bleeding has stopped for now but we'll still need to get her to Beacon soon."

"I hope that you have some kind of plan to solve that I don't think ether of us are going to be walking back."

Ruby looked him over. His armor had scratches and dents all over he also had a few small cuts on his face but overall he looked fine."You look fine to me do you have an injury under that armor?"

He gave her a hard look. "No I don't but that little trick." He pointed at the Beowulf that was keeping watch. "Yeah I'm lucky that didn't kill me, ones hard enough but three?" He shook his head and leaned against a tree.

"Right, can you at least walk for a little? We found the others that you sent ahead and an airship should be there by now waiting for us."

"Can't you just tell it where we are?"

"No the grim are still around just waiting for a chance to bring down another ship we can't risk them coming any farther out."

"Fine, fine we should get moving then I would hate for them to think we're dead."

"Don't worry." Weiss said putting an arm around Xenia and lifting her onto her feet. "If I know our friends ther're not going anywhere without us."

"Names Archer by the way." He said moving to put Xenia's other arm over his shoulders.

"I'm Ruby that's Weiss."

"Well I'm glad they sent the most famous team to save us, makes me fell important." Ruby let out a small giggle and they started to move back the way they had come.

"Um people."

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby asked turning to her.

"What about him?" They turned towards the Beowulf which was fallowing them.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Can we keep him please I always wanted a pet!"

"No you dolt we can't." Was all Weiss said before looking at Archer. "Well what do you want to do?"

Archer let out a sharp whistle and the Beowulf walked up to his side. He whispered into its ear something none of the others could hear before it disappeared into the woods. "A little bit of insurance for later." He responded to their questioning looks. "Now lead the way we don't want to keep them waiting.

It took ten minutes to reach the airship it quickly lowered a stretcher for Xenia and a pair of ladders for the rest. Weiss and Archer climbed up while Ruby appeared on deck in a flash of petals. "You can teleport?"

"Nope I'm just really fast." Archer gave her a skeptical look. "Really, really fast." They were interrupted by a golden haired girl crushed Ruby in a death hug.

"Its about time you showed up we were getting worried."

"Yes Yang we're fine also picked up some new friends."

She held out her hand in greetings. "Well hello there I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister and you are?"

"Archer." He moved to shake her hand but it let out a mechanical whine and fell back to his side. "Well that's embarrassing, none of you would happen to have red dust now would you?"

"Ah yeah I have some one sec." Weiss opened the small satchel attached to her belt and a few moments later pulled out a small glass container filled with dust and handed it to Archer. "Why do you need this?" Archer ignored the question as he double tapped an almost unnoticeable button on his arm. His arm made a small popping sound as a hole opened in his arm. He pored the dust in before resealing the hole and passing the container back to Weiss.

"Thanks I'll make sure to pay you back some day." Archer said as he tested the arm's movement.

"Don't worry about it that was very small compared to what I have."

Ruby grabbed Archer's arm and started looking over every inch of it. "Where did you get this? Who made it for you? Can I have one?"

"A hidden town, an old friend, and only if you let him cut off you limbs."

"Could you really get me one?" Ruby said her eyes full of excitement. Weiss chose that moment to jump in.

"Don't even think about if Ruby."

"But Weeeeiiiissssss."

"Sorry about her she just really likes weapons."

"No problem." Archer gave a light chuckle. His smile died and he became more serious. "How are the others?" He asked Yang. "Pretty beat up I've been told." A nearby door slide open with a hiss and out stepped a forth girl dressing black with a bow atop her head. Archer studied her and could tell from the way she move and the look of her eyes that she was some form of feline faunus.

"Most of them are stable for now." Her eyes dropped to the ground. "One of them bled out before the airship arrived."

Archer pinched his brow and let out a heavy sigh. "Well at least most of them made it. Any idea how many died?"

"Well if I had to guess I'd say thirteen airship crewmen and around forty or so students." Weiss deadpanned.

Everyone fell silent for the rest of the trip back.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had some things that needed to be taken care of but with that all finished I should be doing weekly updates from now on. Hope you enjoy and any reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Trouble is Rising

The airship's arrival at the school was greeted by a team of Beacon's medical staff who imminently began to unload the wounded students. Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch fallowed close behind to talk to the two teams of hunters who were standing in attention waiting for them. Ozipn's gaze shifted from the teams to the armored boy standing behind them. He walked past the hunters who gave him odd looks and tapped his heart twice with his index finger. "Good to see you again Mr. Grace I hope the trip wasn't to bad."

Archer returned the gesture. "Other then the brief flying lesson it was fairly enjoyable."

Ozpin gave a small smile before turning to Ruby. "How did it go?"

"Not as good as we hoped. Including Archer we only found eight survivors and one of them died before we got here."

"I see." Ozpin looked at the ground for a few moments before looking back to the others. "Archer the other students are gathering in the courtyard please make your way there. RWBY, JNPR to my office we need to talk." The strained tone of his voice made the two teams worry that they were in trouble, they mumbled a few acknowledgments as they walked away.

"Sir I assure you they-" Ozpin held up his hand cutting Archer off.

"They're not in trouble just some things we need to talk about." He turned to fallow the teams with Goodwitch fallowing close behind. He stopped after a few feet and looked back at Archer "I hope you enjoy your stay at my school Mr. Grace." He said before continuing the trip to his office.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin sat down heavily in his chair all the energy seeming to have drained from him. The two teams were left standing for a few minutes as Ozpin stared at the wall deep in thought. The students started to give each other questioning looks as they waited. When Ozpin finally spoke their eyes snapped to him eager to hear what he had to say. "Have any of you noticed something different about this years new students?" He didn't turn to face them instead continuing to look at the wall.

"There are more then usual?" Ruby offered.

"Correct but what else."

Nora's hand shot up. "OH! OH! There are a lot more faunus." Ozpin nodded. "YEAH SCORE ONE FOR NORA!"

"Anything else?" When his question was met with blank stares he leaned forward and folded his hands. "After your exploits against the White Fang the government finally saw the value of hunters for peacekeeping rather then just hunters of grim."

Yang put her hands on her hips. "Well its about time."

"Indeed, but the problem lies in what they did with this new found knowledge." Everyone was quite and waited for him to continue. "They decided that the only way for hunters to be able to both stop grim and criminals is for there to be more of them. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this so long as I could still chose who could attend Beacon."

"But they decided otherwise." Goodwitch added in.

Ozpin nodded. "Not only that but those they did send to me have almost no skill in fighting and most don't even know what a grim looks like." The only sound in the room was Ozpin's clock ticking away in the corner. The students looked at Ozpin with a mix of shock and horror on their faces. All except for Blake who was deep in thought.

"But professor what does this have to do with the increased number of faunus?" A few others nodded in agreement and waited for his response.

"During the White Fang's attack on the city many faunus who had no ties, or even resented them joined in the fighting. They felt like it was their only chance to be treated as equals. The government does not want a repeat of this. To help calm the faunus population they feel that the faunus need an icon that they can look up to and that shows them in a position of power." Blake adverted her eyes and a few others glanced in her direction. "I also fear that the reason most of the new students are faunus is that the government wants to prevent me from dismissing them all, else it would make me appear as a bigot."

Ruby stepped forward. "But professor anyone who knows you would never think that."

"Thank you Ruby." Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "But to the general public I'm just the headmaster of Beacon they don't know me personally."

Weiss folded her arms. "Sir, this is troubling and all but why tell us this?"

"I was just getting to that Mrs. Schnee. Seeing how I can't dismiss them I need people who can assist the staff in training them."

"And you want those people to be us."

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed, you eight have shown time and again your skills in battle and leadership. I can think of no one else who could do a better job in teaching these new arrivals. I also plan to delay their initiation until I feel that they have a chance at surviving."

"When would we be doing this? We have our own classes to."

Ozpin lifted his mug to his mouth. "I don't think you would miss Professor Port's class considering how much time you spend sleeping in it." He hid a smile by taking another drink while the students looked away. "I am afraid it will also cut into your free time so I understand if you would prefer not to do it."

Pyrrha looked around. "Sir I think I can speak for all of use when I say we would gladly give up some of our time to help improve fellows chances of success." The others nodded in agreement.

Yang gave Ozpin a thumbs up. "You can count on us professor."

"Thank you, you are dismissed and consider yourselves free of all classes for the day."

"Yeah! Who wants pancakes?"

"Nora its the middle of the day and besides you know your not allowed in the kitchens anymore."

"But Reeeennnn."

"Fine I'll make you some."

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Goodwitch shook her head as they left. "Such an odd pair those two."

Ruby and Weiss were at the back of the group but instead of leaving like the rest of their friends Weiss pulled Ruby back in the room and closed the door.

Ozpin gave her a curious look. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

Weiss looked uneasily at Ozpin."Well sir while in the forest me and Ruby saw Archer do something rather odd."

Ozpin and Goodwitch exchanged a glance, a silent conversation between each other. "And what was this ''odd'' think he did?" He asked, even though he already had a good idea as to what the answer would be.

"Well he was somehow able to control the grim and make them fight themselves." Ruby responded. "I've never seen or heard of anything like it before."

Ozpin let out a sigh. "Yes he does have the ability to control grim that is one of the reasons I asked him to attend this year."

"Asked? But I thought..."

"He was one of the five who I was allowed to invite myself."

"But where did you find him?"

Ozpin grew a pained look on his face. "I was friends with his stepparents."

_**Four Years Earlier**_

The villagers of Sket had been besieged by grim for over a week before a runners were able to break out and ask for help from the other nearby villages. All but their sister village Glenc refused stating they had their own problem with grim attackers. The runner who came to Glenc was a faunus by the name of Zara Grace, she was only able to tell the village leader to call for Ozpin before dieing from exhaustion and exposure to the cold. The next day Professor Ozpin arrived with Goodwitch to attempt to save the village.

Ozpin stood in the cold snow drinking his coffee, his cloak flapping as harsh winter winds blew through the area. Goodwitch was at his side looking at he tablet as data scrolled across it. Ozpin turned to the sound of people approaching the pair. A group warriors lead by the village leader were approaching them.

"Are you ready to go professor? We have much ground to cover and it wont be long before its to dark to see."

Ozpin downed the last of his coffee and Goodwitch closed the tablet and clipped to her belt. "Lets be on our way." With that they started in the direction of Sket.

They traveled for two hours before Ozpin signaled for the group to stop. The howl of beowolves could be heard from over a small hill directly in front of them. The group moved forward just enough to see over it. At the bottom of the other side a young boy was crawling. He was missing his right leg and being harassed by two beowolves. As they came closer to him the boy held out his right arm and shouted. "Stop!" The closer of the two grim froze in place while the other continued forward and sank its fangs onto the boys arm. The beowulf didn't have time to savor its small victory as bolts of purple dust energy blew out chunks of its body where ever they hit.

The other grim continued to stare blankly at nothing while Ozpin and a doctor from the village looked over the boy. "Hes going into shock get me the supplies." The doctor from the village quickly pulled a military first aid kit from his bag and handed it to Ozpin. Five minutes later the boy's wounds were healed. His arm however could not be saved, frostbite had already started and the beowulf's bite was the final straw.

"Professor we need to get him to the village as soon as we can or the cold will surely kill him." without a word Ozpin picked the boy up in his arms and left the others scrambling to catch up with him. He noticed that the grim was fallowing him but as it had made no aggressive movements as he worked it was no threat. While he ran back to Glenc the boy started murmuring to himself.

"All gone. All gone, all gone."

_**Ozpin's Office**_

"After we brought him back to the village it took three weeks for him to be well enough to move on his own. A few days later he disappeared with the beowulf only to come back with his new limbs for him and it. Where he got them I can only guess but he has spent his life hunting grim ever since."

"Well if he is skilled at fighting grim why not let him take initiation?" Ruby asked confused.

"Ruby he..." Ozpin's scroll beeped and he studied the message moving across the screen. "I'm sorry girls but I have important things to take care of professor Goodwitch will send you your new schedules in the morning, please enjoy your day." He gestured toward the door.

"Ah, you to professor."

Ozpin's response was so quiet that Ruby could barely hear it. "I very much doubt that Mrs. Rose."

When the door closed behind the two Goodwitch looked at Ozpin. "How many this time?"

"Four." Ozpin said still looking at the scroll.

"We wont be able to hide this from them forever."

Ozpin sighed and drained his cup of its contents. "I know." He read the message one more time.

**Breaking News: Murders Across Vale Continue to Rise. **

Under the headline was a picture of words written in blood.

**THE BLACK HAND IS APPON YOU!**

**A/N: Well there you go hope you all enjoyed my writings. I have pretty much given up on the idea of scheduled chapter releases so I'll just update when I'm done with the chapter.**


End file.
